


Love

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The course of true love never did run smooth;" - Shakespeare</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Love kills more people than anything else." - Rumplestiltskin 'Once Upon a Time'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago I was in a RPG forum involving the Ricean Vampires. The mods's pups would be the Immortals from the books and the rest of us had OCs that would interact with them.
> 
> In addition to setting up scenarios like our own version of Hogwarts and Pirates of the Caribbean, they would do writing contests.
> 
> The challenge for Valentine's Day was to write an erotic letter: to a pup, to an unnamed person or something you yourself would like.
> 
> And this is what my twisted brain came up with.

_I see you, but you don't see me._   
_And that's the way I want it._   
_Cause then everything is always perfect._   
_Our hands already know each other's bodies._   
_Our mouth already know each other's tastes._   
_We've moved far past the need for words._   
_We talk in touches and looks._   
_There is nothing forbidden to us._   
_No places we haven't gone._   
_The moon alone knows our secrets._   
_The night our cries._   
_We are eternal._   
_We are perfect._   
  
**WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SEE ME????? YOU RUINED US!!!!!!!! NOW THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN SAVE US!!!!!!! NOTHING!!!!!**

(found written on a blood stained napkin at the scene of a murder-suicide)


End file.
